Just Dance All Overskilled
This is a true upcoming Just Dance Game! All OverSkilled! These are any random songs that have Classic, Mashup, Sweat, OnStage, Extreme, and Battles. Songs guaranteed to be in it 1. Major Lazer - Lean On 02. Ariana Grande - Baby I 03. Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea - Problem 04. ABBA - Dancing Queen 05. Bon Jovi - Living on a Prayer 06. Paula Seiling & Ovi - Miracle 07. Bon Jovi - This is Love, This is Life 08. Bon Jovi - That's What the Water Made Me 09. Dancing Bros - Moskau 10. Ellie Goulding - Burn 11. Ellie Goulding - Goodness Gracious 12. Demi Lovato - Heart Attack 13. Katy Perry - Unconditionally 14. Katy Perry - Birthday 15. Katy Perry- Part of Me 16. Rihanna - Pour It Up 17. Rihanna - Disturbia 18. Rihanna - Stay 19. Ke$ha ft. will.i.am - Crazy Kids 20. Ke$ha - Cannonball! 21. Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 22. Lady Gaga - Poker Face 23. Lady Gaga ft. R Kelly - Do What U Want 24. Miley Cyrus ft. Nelly - 4x4 25. Miley Cyrus - Adore You 26. Little Mix ft. Missy Elliot - How Ya Doin'? 27. Little Mix - Salute 28. Maroon 5 - One More Night 29. Taylor Swift - Better Than Revenge 30. Taylor Swift - The Story of Us 31. Journey - Walks Like a Lady 32. Hi-5 (American cast) - Robot #1 33. Van Halen - Dance the Night Away 34. One Direction - Best Song Ever 35. Sergej Cetkovic - 1000 razloga 36. Steve Perry - Oh, Sherrie 37. Steve Perry - I Believe 38. Freaky Fortune feat. RiskyKidd - Rise Up! 39. Mei Finegold - Same Heart 40. Basshunter - All I Ever Wanted 41. Ariana Grande ft. Mac Miller - The Way 42. Ariana Grande - Put Your Hearts Up! 43. Idina Menzel feat. Demi Lovato - Let It Go 44. Wisin y Yendel ft. Jennifer Lopez - Follow The Leader 45. Nicki Minaj - Va Va Voom 46. Jessie J ft. Nicki Minaj, Ariana Grande - Bang Bang 47. Katy Perry - Wide Awake 48. Lerika - Lyubov 49. Emma Marrone - La mia citta 50. Junior Songfestival 2005 - Alles wat je wilt 51. Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne - Rather Be 52. Zedd feat. Foxes - Clarity 53. Britney Spears - Piece of Me 54. JLS - Hottest Girl In The World 55. MIKA ft. Ariana Grande - Popular Song 56. Lady Gaga - G.U.Y. 57. Lerika - Serdtse znaet 58. Journey - Separate Ways 59. Julia van Bergen - Around 60. Bruno Mars - The Lazy Song 61. María Isabel - Antes muerta que sencilla 62. Taylor Swift - Shake it Off 63. Ubisoft Meets Nintendo - Just Mario 64: Madness - Night Boat To Cairo 65: Krewlla - Alive 66: Nintendo - Miitomo Song WORK IN PROGRESS DO NOT REMOVE ANY OF THESE SONGS BUT YOU CAN ADD MORE SONGS IF YOU NEED TO Every Song has a Mashup but with a change to the regular mashups. They are pretty much Party Masters (S = Sweat) (O = On-stage) (E = Extreme) (V = Battle) (M = Master) DLCS Category:Browse Category:Games Category:Future JD games Category:Candidates for future JD games